1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling chemical and biological substances, and more particularly to pipetting systems.
2. Background Information
The use of manual, semiautomatic, or automatic pipette devices for the transfer and dispensing of precise quantities of fluids in analytical systems is well known as is the use of disposable pipette tip members. Disposable tips accommodate the serial use of such pipette devices in the transfer of different fluids without carryover or contamination.
A proper seat between the pipette device and disposable tip is essential. Most pipetting systems require a proper seal to create a vacuum for receiving and dispelling samples. Additionally, many analytical processes require very small sample sizes, for example, in the range of 1 to 250 micro liters. If the seal is not air-tight, the pipette device may not pick up the precise amount of sample that the device was set to receive. Therefore, the pipette device may receive and dispel too much or too little sample which could impact the quantitative or qualitative result of the assay. Also, many samples are very expensive and are wasted by unintended oversampling. This results in premature depletion of the sample and, thus, added cost.
Commercially available pipetting devices use several techniques for picking up and discarding disposable pipette tips. Some companies use specially designed mandrels for engagement with disposable pipette tips. These mandrel ends are generally tapered or cylindrical in shape to accommodate pipette tips. Both tapered and cylindrical mandrel ends provide a good seal with the pipette tip and work well to align the tip with the mandrel. However, large insertion forces are required for insertion of the pipette tip onto the tapered or cylindrical mandrel end.
With the tapered mandrel end, the engaged portion of the pipette tip continues stretching as the pipette tip travels farther up the mandrel end which results in an exponential increase in the insertion force required as the pipette tip travels farther up the mandrel. With the cylindrical mandrel end, the engaged portion of the pipette tip is held in the stretched position as the pipette tip travels farther up the mandrel end which results in a roughly linear increase in the insertion force required as the pipette tip travels farther up the mandrel.
To accommodate the large insertion forces required with cylindrical or tapered mandrel ends for automatic pipetting devices, many systems require high-inertia instrument structures to effectively attach and shuck disposable pipette tips. These high-inertia to instrument structures tend to be large and very expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to have a pipetting device and custom molded tip design that minimizes the force necessary to attach and shuck disposable pipette tips, thereby eliminating the need for massive and expensive high-inertia instrumentation systems.
To minimize the force necessary to attach and shuck disposable pipette tips, one pipetting device uses a substantially cylindrical mandrel in conjunction with custom molded pipette tips that have molded rings which act as seals between the mandrel end and the pipette tips. This prior art pipetting device is shown in FIG. 6. As shown in FIG. 6, the molded rings 10 of the pipette tip 100 engage the mandrel 200 to form seals. During insertion of the mandrel 200 into the tip 100, only a substantially constant insertion force is required because only the molded rings 110 contact the surface of the mandrel during insertion and no additional surfaces contact the mandrel as insertion continues. While these pipette tips work fairly well with the devices for which they were designed, many of the tips are damaged during manufacturing. The single-piece core pin which forms the interior of the pipette tip must be pulled out of the tip during molding. Because the seals are on the interior wall of the pipette tip and extend inwardly toward the center axis of the pipette tip, the core pin must contact and pull upon the seals before it can be removed from the pipette tip during molding. This contact can damage the seals thus reducing the percentage of pipette tips that pass quality control testing and thereby resulting in increased manufacturing cost for the pipette tips. Furthermore, pipette tips with only minor damage may pass quality control testing, but may not be able to secure properly to the mandrel because of the damage caused by the molding process. Since most pipetting systems require a proper seal to create a vacuum for receiving and dispelling sample, the pipette device may not pick up the precise amount of sample that the device was set to receive if the pipette tip is not properly secured to the mandrel. Therefore, the pipette device may receive and dispel too much or too little of the sample which could impact the quantitative or qualitative result of the assay. Expensive samples may be wasted as a result.
Another problem with the pipetting device shown in FIG. 6 results because the seals on the pipette tip are resilient. The resilient seals may improperly twist upon insertion of the mandrel into the pipette tip and prevent proper sealing. For example, if significant friction is encountered by a seal as it contacts the mandrel during insertion, the seal may twist or “roll” against the mandrel instead of sliding upon the mandrel. After such twisting, the seal may be deformed and may not properly seat against the mandrel, thereby preventing a proper seal from forming between the mandrel and the pipette tip.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a low insertion force custom tip and mandrel design in which the seals are positioned on the pipettor mandrel. This will reduce the need for large and costly high-inertia instrumentation. In addition, it will reduce manufacturing costs associated with pipette tips with molded rings acting as seals since fewer will be damaged during molding.